


Creating Life

by MMtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And the many ups and downs of pregnancy, Angst, Childbirth, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehee Kang's Route, Morning Sickness, POV Alternating, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMtrash/pseuds/MMtrash
Summary: This takes place after Jaehee's route. You share a night of passion with Jumin, who instantly regrets it and breaks your heart. You find yourself lying to your best friend and carrying the weight of this secret around. A month passes and that weight is mostly in your stomach. On top of that, you wake up feeling nauseous most days and can't stop peeing! One little stick confirms your worst fears. How are you going to tell the man who wasn't ready for a relationship that he's going to be a father? Can you really follow through with an unplanned pregnancy or will you explore other options?You have your best friend by your side, a stubborn baby daddy to deal with and the biggest decision of your life to make. Choose wisely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been bouncing around in my head for weeks. I had to finally write it out. This takes place after Jaehee's route. This is mostly for me and unless I get a request to, I may not continue it. 
> 
> I'm not very confident about my writing. I just love the idea of emotionally unavailable Jumin becoming a daddy by accident. I have yet to find a fic like this so here we are. XD

You felt another wave of nausea wrack your body as you sat on the toilet, your bare thighs shaking against the cold porcelain. You had waited for Jaehee to leave for work before retrieving the box from your purse and now you could only sit and stare at the small white device that lay on the bathroom sink beside you.  
  
You gnawed on your bottom lip, knowing that the result was ready by now but too afraid to look.  
  
After quite some time, you finally reached a shaky hand to the counter and clutched the pregnancy test. You held it in out front of you and stared at the blue plus sign now displayed on the screen.  
  
You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. You suddenly dropped the stick to the ground, toppled to the floor and turned just in time to retch into the toilet bowl. Tears streamed down your face as you heaved again and again.  
  
You felt dizzy when the sickness finally subsided. You weakly pulled yourself away from the toilet and sprawled out on the cold tiled floor, weeping softly.  
  
You hadn't realized you'd lost consciousness there until you came to. Jaehee was huddled over you calling your name.  
  
You winced and looked into your friend's concerned eyes.  
  
"MC!" She sputtered in panic as she held up the positive pregnancy test. "We need to get you to a doctor right now! Can you stand?"  
  
You felt a wave of relief that she didn't press for answers just now. You weakly nodded and she helped you up to your feet. You still felt sick and dizzy but you were able to follow Jaehee out to the car.  
  
About an hour later you were seated in the doctor's office with Jaehee sitting across from you.  
  
"Alright, MC. The doctor will be in with your test results shortly." The nurse informed you. She left the room and you glanced at your friend who was now staring at you with an unreadable expression.  
  
A silence fell over you and you had to look away, too ashamed to face her.  
  
"MC..." she started, breaking the deafening silence. "I can't believe you didnt tell me. I thought..." She lowered her voice as if someone might hear, " _I thought you were a virgin!_ "  
  
"I _was!_ " You shot back louder than you meant to. Blushing, you lowered your voice and continued, "I mean, I was... up until a month ago." You drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered sadly.  
  
You swallowed the lump forming in your throat and faught back tears.  
  
"I guess I didn't want you to look at me differently." You admitted sadly. "That and, I didn't want anyone to know. I was trying to erase it from my memory."  
  
You waited for the next question, fully knowing what it was. "Who is the father?"  
  
You screwed your eyes shut. "Please don't ask me that." You pleaded. "Not yet."  
  
"MC... It hurts that you have kept this from me." Jaehee said in a flat tone. "I do not want to pressure you. I thought we were best friends and could tell each other anything." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Forget it..."  
  
"We are!" You blurted. "Jaehee, Your my best friend in the world! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I don't want to keep things from you... it's just..."  
  
Your voice trailed off as you finally looked at her and saw the pained expression on her face.  You sighed in defeat.  
  
"Jumin." You said softly. You heard her gasp and looked away again, feeling your face heat up from embarassment.  
  
"What _about_ Jumin?" She demanded. Now her tone was stern, like a disappointed parent pressing for answers.  
  
You rolled your eyes. "It's his." You confirmed. "He's... the father."  
  
The words left a bad taste in your mouth. You glanced at Jaehee. Shock was evident on her face. She looked almost as sick as you felt. She opened her mouth to speak and you prepared for the next barrage of questions but much to your relief, the door opened and in stepped the doctor.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss MC." The doctor greeted in a chipper voice.  
  
"Hello." You said, licking your dry lips.  
  
"I have the results of your blood test." He said with a grin. "Congratulations! You're about three weeks pregnant!" He seemed oblivious to the gloomy atmosphere in the room, looking to Jaehee with excitement. "Are you... her partner?"  
  
"What? Partner?" Jaehee tilted her head in confusion and you smacked your forehead.  
  
"No. She isn't." You answered. "She's my friend." You glanced at Jaehee who still looked confused. "My _best_ friend."  
  
"I see." The doctor replied, turning his gaze back to you. "I've written you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Also, your iron is low so you'll have to take supplements daily. The prescription for those are here too. The anemia is most likely why you've been feeling weak and dizzy." He handed you a stack of paperwork and your eyes widened as you took it.  
  
"There are also some helpful pamphlets in there." He added. "You might want to make an appointment with an OB or a midwife as soon as possible to monitor the baby's growth."  
  
You could feel the color drain from your face as panic set in. Just what were you in for? You didn't know the first thing about pregnancy or babies! Your eyes darted to Jaehee who looked just as puzzled.  
  
"Anyway, I have other patients so I'll get going. You can take your time, get dressed and leave whenever you'd like." He said before leaving the room. You slipped from the hospital bed and quickly changed out of the hospital gown. Jaehee was silent the whole time, which you were grateful for.  
  
The questions started again on the drive home. "MC?" she had asked, breaking your trance as you gazed out the window. You hummed in response, glancing at her absently. "Does Jumin know... _anything?_ "  
  
You frowned, not wanting to think about Jumin at all. "No."  
  
"You know you have to tell him." Jaehee said sternly, but her voice was gentle. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you and the baby. She placed her free hand on yours and gave it a squeeze.  
  
It was like the dam holding your tears back crumbled. You silently wept the rest of the way home. Jaehee didn't remove her hand from yours until you were parked in front of the apartment you shared.  
  
You followed her inside and took a seat on the sofa, certain you had a lot of explaining to do. Jaehee joined you on the sofa and watched you expectantly.  
  
"Take your time, but I want to know everything." She said calmly. "MC, how are you pregnant with Jumin Han's baby?"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying thank you to everyone who left me positive feedback and encouraged me to continue this story. It all meant so much and was very unexpected. 
> 
> Now, this is a very long chapter. This will recap what happened between MC and Jumin a month prior so I felt it was important to give a lot of detail to make the connection feel natural and believable. I had to cut all I had written IN HALF and it still turned out super long. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

"Jaehee, do you remember the night you were mad at me because of what happened at the theater with Zen?" You asked cautiously. You noticed her expression turn sour momentarily. 

"I do." She managed to say calmly. It was apparent she wasn't quite over that incident. 

"That was the night." You explained. She simply stared at you, silently urging you to continue. You sighed. "After you left, I walked around the area looking for you. After awhile, I got tired so I stopped at a bar. I was a little upset about everything that had happened so I started drinking." 

You shut your eyes and took a deep breath as you recounted that night. You still remember the strong taste of the whiskey as it slid down your throat; the way you shuddered in disgust with each shot. 

You weren't much of a drinker so you hardly knew your limit, and in that moment you couldn't have cared less. You had downed about 4 shots with the bartender grinning wickedly at you before the top of your head started to feel fuzzy. Suddenly, your problems didn't seem so bad. In fact, you couldn't quite remember why you had been so upset when you stumbled into this hole in the wall. 

You fished your phone out of your purse and scrolled through the contacts. You felt so lonely suddenly, you just had to talk to _someone._ Your eyes lit up as you found Seven's name in your contacts. He would be fun to talk to. Your shoulders slumped as you remembered he didn't drink, and wondered if he would think less of you for drunk dialing him this late. 

You scrolled past Jaehee's name, knowing that her phone was off and she didn't want to talk to you right now. A wave of sadness crashed over you at that realization and you continued scrolling. 

_Jumin Han!_

He was perfect. Why? Because he was fun to mess with and didn't like you very much to begin with, so there was no concern about losing his respect. 

From day one, you and Jumin didn't get along. It wasn't because you didnt like him; in fact, you did. Actually, teasing Jumin became almost a hobby. You found yourself brainstorming funny jokes at his expense each time you saw him logged in tt1o the messenger. Oh, getting a rise out of him was especially fun, and very worth the effort you put into it. It was a rare delight when you actually said something that struck a nerve. It may have started out innocently, as you were trying to defend your overworked friend, but anything thereafter was pure sport. 

That's why, when you found yourself alone in a bar drinking away your sorrows and scrolling through your contacts, Jumin's name seemed to jump out of the screen. 

You dialed his number and leaned back in the bar stool with a satisfied smile as you listened to the phone ring. 

"Jumin Han." He answered right when you were about to lose your nerve and hang up. 

"Oh. Hello, Jumin." You said into the phone, your voice an octave higher than your normal pitch. 

"MC?" He asked, confusion evident in his tone. 

"Yes?" You replied. 

"It is you." He said. "I'm sorry. I was busy and didn't check the caller ID before answering." 

"It's okay, Jumin." You said. 

He fell silent and so did you. This phone call had taken an awkward turn. 

"Is there something you wanted?" He finally asked. 

"Oh. I guess not." You muttered. 

"Miss, would you like another shot?" The bartender asked loudly from behind you. 

"Sure!" You chirped happily. 

"Shot? MC, where are you?" Jumin asked. 

"Hmm? Oh. I'm just at this cute, little bar. Where are you?" You replied conversationally. 

"You're drunk." He said in exasperation. 

"No, you are!" You shot back. 

There was a barely audible sigh over the other line before he asked, "Are you safe? Who are you with?" 

"I'm alone." You admitted sadly. 

"Where are you?" He asked again. 

"I told you, I'm at a bar." You repeated in irritation. The bartender set another shot down in front of you and you squealed in delight. 

"MC, let me speak to the bartender." Jumin all but ordered. You shrugged and offered the bartender your phone who aquiesced. 

"Yeah?" He asked gruffly into the phone as you took your shot without a care in the world. "Uh huh?" He glanced at you and slowly turned away, walking out of earshot as he talked to Jumin. You didn't really mind as the whiskey burned a path down your throat and hit your stomach, making you cringe. You shook your head to gather your wits, noticing now that your vision was a bit foggy. 

"Hey, sweetheart. You sure are throwing them back." You vaguely heard someone say next to you. You felt dizzy and rested your head in your hands as the bartender returned with your phone. 

"Back off." He warned whoever had taken a seat beside you. "She's getting picked up soon. She ain't to be messed with." 

"What's it to you?" The man beside you spat out confrontationally. 

"A lot of money, that's what." The bartender retorted, "Now you can either walk away, or I can throw you out on your ass." You assumed the stranger sitting beside you left after that as you didn't hear any further debate. You groaned and rested your head on the bar. 

"You feeling sick, sweetheart?" The bartender asked. 

"My stomach..." You muttered. 

"Don't worry, babe. That guy, Jumin, is on his way. He's coming for you." He reassured, placing your phone back into your hand. 

"Jumin... is coming?" You asked in confusion. 

"That's right. By the sound of it, he's pretty worried." 

You must have dozed off right there in the bar, because you were startled awake shortly after to a hand on your shoulder. You popped your head up to lock eyes with Jumin. 

"MC, are you alright?" He asked. You slowly nodded, a little confused. Jumin set a stack of money down on the bar and exchanged a meaningful look with the bartender before turning his attention back to you. 

"Stand up. I'll escort you home." He said, his hand moving from your shoulder to your arm to help you get to your feet. You slid off the barstool with ease, wobbling slightly as you took a step. Giggling, you grabbed onto Jumin for support. 

"What are you doing here alone?" Jumin demanded to know as he held you upright. You looked away with a sad smile. 

"Jaehee is angry..." You mumbled. "Zen... wouldn't listen. She ran off..." 

"We'll discuss it later." He said, guiding you through the crowded bar to the exit. 

You found yourself leaning against him, breathing in the smell of his cologne as he walked you to the car. His hand rested on the small of your back, and your heart rate picked up. _'Is this feeling another side effect of the alcohol?'_ You wondered as you snuck a glance at his face. He wore an unreadable expression as per usual as he pulled the car door open and helped you scramble clumsily into the back seat. 

He got in after you and you smiled at him as he shut the door behind him and fastened his seatbelt. 

"Always the law abiding citizen, I see." You teased, sitting back and crossing your arms.

"It's not about abiding by the law as much as preserving my life," he replied blandly, raising an eyebrow at you, "and I insist you do the same." 

"Nope. I like to live on the edge." You said stubbornly. You could see by the muscles clenching in his jaw that he was not satisfied with your answer. 

"MC, put your seatbelt on. What has gotten into you?" He scolded. 

"You can't make me!" You laughed as he reached for your seatbelt and dodged his attempt to pull it over you by force. 

He looked like he might make another attempt but thought better of it, straightening in his seat and fixing his tie. 

"Very well. It's your life." He huffed in annoyance. 

"Why did you come here?" You asked in a more serious tone, pulling your seatbelt on in surrender. He fixed his gaze out the window as the car started. 

"You called me alone from a bar." He stated, as if the reason was obvious. "A stunt like this seems unlike you, MC. Care to explain why you placed yourself in this position?" 

"It's none of your business." You said snootily. 

"Where is your apartment so I can tell the driver?" He asked.

The thought of returning to your apartment, where Jaehee might be, made your anxiety shoot through the roof. 

"I don't want to go home." You whined. 

He stared at you as if waiting for you to elaborate. When you didn't, and merely fixed your gaze on the leather upholstery in front of you, he sighed and began to massage his temples. 

"Well then, where am I supposed to take you?" 

"I never asked you to come to my rescue." You pointed out saucily. 

"I cannot leave you alone in this state. I insist you return home." 

"No!" You blurted out, "Jaehee might be there!" 

"And?" He prodded, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"She's mad at me, Jumin." You said sadly. "If I go home drunk, it might make everything worse." 

"I suppose that's a good point." He said, "You can sober up at my place." 

Your eyes lit up. "Really?" 

He looked torn but nodded. "Driver Kim, stop for some coffee and head home." 

"Yes, Mr. Han." The driver replied curtly. You sunk into your seat with a relieved sigh. 

"Thanks, Jumin." 

"Will you explain what happened tonight?" He asked. 

You wanted to refuse, but decided he deserved an explanation since he was going out of his way to help you. Your heart sank as you started. 

"Earlier tonight, Jaehee, Zen and I were going to see a movie. Zen and I went to grab the popcorn and Jaehee was buying the tickets. While we were alone, Zen started to confess his feelings for me. I told him it was out of the question and I didn't feel the same way. Jaehee adores Zen and I knew it would crush her." Tears filled your eyes and you had to stop and get yourself together before continuing. "Well, we were meeting Jaehee in front of the theater and Zen started going on about how he didn't care what Jaehee or anyone else thought, that he loves me... and... and he _kissed_ me... with all his fans watching and taking pictures. I pushed him away and I was ready to go find Jaehee and leave but, she was standing there the whole time and saw everything." 

You sniffled and wiped your tears away as you finished. 

"I see." Jumin said stoically, turning from you to look ahead, seemingly unaffected by your story. 

"What if she kicks me out of the apartment?" You wondered out loud. You gasped. "What if she never forgives me and stops being my friend?!" 

"You did nothing wrong." He replied. 

"I didn't try to but..." 

"You told Zen you weren't interested. He persisted. That is not your fault." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, but..." Your voice trailed. 

"I know Ms. Kang to be a rational person. She will calm down and apologize. I guarantee it." 

You turned to Jumin with a genuine smile tugging at your lips, surprised that he cheered you up so easily. He had been looking at you, but his eyes seemed to widen and he quickly looked away. 

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked as the car pulled into the Dunkin drive through. 

"Oh, just regular." You replied, not wanting to give him your usual, complicated order. He nodded and repeated the order to the driver, who spoke into the intercom. You found yourself staring at Jumin. His face was illuminated by the streetlights outside and it was possibly the first time you really acknowledged how handsome he actually was. You felt a fluttering feeling in your stomach as he glanced back at you, his lips parted as if he was going to speak. You locked eyes with him again and this time he didn't turn away. 

His gaze was smoldering and even as your cheeks heated up, you found yourself captivated. Unable to look away, you felt the need to say something to change the intense atmosphere. 

"I'll get to meet Elizabeth." 

A smile tugged at his lips. "I thought you hate cats." 

"Huh? What gave you that idea?" You asked incredulously. 

"Well you always slander my cat-related projects." He replied, "I recall you even going as far as to call me a one-dimensional cat freak." 

"Did I call you that?" You asked innocently, unable to stop the grin that spread over your face. 

"You did." He confirmed dryly. 

"I think you're exaggerating." You said coyly. He grimaced, as if trying to decide whether or not you were serious.

"Your coffee, Miss." Mr. Kim said suddenly. 

"Oh, thank you!" You said happily as you took the cup from him. 

"You seem like you've sobered up some already." Jumin pointed out. You hoped that didn't mean he was going to send you straight home. You still weren't ready to face Jaehee. Thankfully, he told the driver to proceed to his house and you were both silent the rest of the way. When you arrived at the building, you were amazed. Of course, you expected it to be huge and luxurious, but even with that knowledge it was still stunning. 

Jumin led you through the lobby hastily. He was probably embarrassed to be bringing a woman to his place this late, you realized guiltily as you got on the elevator after him. He pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator doors slid shut. 

When you stepped into the penthouse, your jaw dropped. His home was immaculate. You couldn't believe he lived there alone. Well, _almost_ alone. 

"Mrow." You felt something warm slither around your ankles and you looked down at Elizabeth the 3rd for the first time in person with a giddy grin. 

"Hello, Elizabeth the 3rd." You greeted her, kneeling down to stroke her impossibly soft fur. "I've heard so much about you." 

Jumin watched as Elizabeth purred and nuzzled against your hand affectionately. 

"Jumin, she's beautiful." You said, grinning up at him. "Your home is beautiful too." 

"I'm glad she seems to like you. I was afraid of what she might think." 

You blinked. Was that a joke? You didn't bother to ask and stood up again, brushing the white hairs from your leggings. _'Jaehee wasn't kidding about the c-hair.'_

"Would you like something to eat?" Jumin offered as he gracefully pulled his jacket off and hung it on the coathanger beside the door. "My chef can prepare anything you'd like. I hear greasy and starchy foods help absorb alcohol in your system." 

"That sounds good." You aquiesced, taking off your own jacket and hanging it beside Jumin's. You were surprised this wasn't more awkward. Perhaps you could thank the whiskey shots for that. You had only met Jumin once at the party and you spoke with him very briefly. 

"Feel free to watch something while I order." He said, grabbing a remote off the glass coffee table and handing it to you. You took it and plopped down on the lavish sofa. It was more comfortable than your bed and you sunk into the soft cushions with a contented sigh. Jumin disappeared into one of the rooms while you stretched out and turned the television on. You started browsing through the channels. Elizabeth hopped up on the sofa beside you and stretched. You smiled and ruffled her fur. 

It wasn't long before Jumin was back, sitting on the far end of the sofa, putting some deliberate distance between you. 

"You must get lonely having this big place all to yourself." You remarked. 

"Elizabeth is here." Jumin said dismissively. 

You rolled your eyes. "She's great and all," you said as you scratched underneath her chin, drawing a long, satisfied pur from the pampered cat, "but I meant it must be lonely not having another person around." 

"I don't get lonely." Jumin said dryly. 

You snorted. "That's a lie." 

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"You saying you don't need people in your life is like saying you don't need food or water." You replied seriously, turning to look him in the eye. "The need to connect and interact with others is as natural as breathing. No one is immune to it, Jumin." 

You might have been imagining it, but you thought his eyes widened slightly as he held your gaze. When you were certain he wasn't going to respond, you turned back to the television and continued browsing the channels. 

You stopped on a scene of a man and woman talking over brunch. _'Perfect,'_ you thought, _'A romance film. My favorite!'_

You smiled and set the remote control down on the coffee table in front of you, satisfied with your choice. 

The dialogue was a bit cheesy, but you were too distracted by your thoughts to care. Jumin remained silent, giving you a chance to think about the strange and eventful night you've had so far. 

When odd, upbeat music started to play in the background, you didn't think much of it. That is, until the woman in the scene stood up and began to strip her clothes off. The man stood up too and dramatically threw everything from the dining table to the ground. He pulled the nude woman into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and set her down on the table and... 

" _Shit!_ " You squeaked. You lunged forward to retrieve the remote control. In your panic, you clumsily knocked it off the coffee table, prolonging your mortification as the man kissed a path down the woman's bare body. The sound of lewd moans filled Jumin's living room and you toppled to the floor, your face beating bright red as you searched for the remote on your hands and knees. 

"What's wrong, MC?" Jumin asked smoothly. "I thought connections like this were natural." Your blush deepened and you were thankful he couldn't see your face. 

"That is hardly what I meant!" You sputtered in embarrassment, still desperately scanning the area for that damn remote. _Where did it go?!_

"TV off." Jumin commanded. You watched in amazement as the television shut off instantly. 

"What? You could have said that any time? Why didn't you do it sooner?!" You blurted incredulously, turning to glare at him. 

"Amazing feature, isn't it?" He taunted, unable to hide the humor in his tone. 

You scrambled to your feet and huffed, your face still hot with embarrassment. "That wasn't funny, Jumin Han!" 

Then, he actually laughed. Whatever resolve you had melted away. His laughter was deep, smooth, and _God, it looked good on him._ You couldn't believe it, but you found yourself laughing too, your embarrassment and anger dissolving. 

You heaved a sigh and joined him on the couch again. "Well so much for television." 

"Why are you so flustered over a little nudity?" He asked. "You can't be that naive. You're not much younger than I am." 

"The last thing on my agenda is watching porn with you." You bit out, your voice a little higher than intended. 

"So it _is_ on your agenda, then?" He asked with that damn eyebrow raised again. Your blush returned in full force. "I didn't realize you had such impure intentions. I'm afraid you're making me rather uncomfortable, MC." 

You were a bit shocked. Who knew Jumin had such a playful side to him? You huffed and rolled your eyes in defeat, being rendered speachless at his implications. He chuckled again in amusement. 

"Do you have to pick on me?" You asked with a pout. 

"It's only fair since you pick on me so much in the messenger." He pointed out. Your innocent pout turned into a devious smirk in an instant. 

"I guess you have a point." You admitted, almost proudly. 

"What I don't understand is why you called me tonight," he said seriously, almost as if talking to himself, "since it is so obvious you resent me." He pinned you with a somber expression that had you swooning again. It was almost unfair for him to be this good-looking. 

" _What?_ Jumin, I don't resent you." You said softly. You reached out and touched the hand resting in his lap. He flinch and his eyes darted to your hand on his but he didn't pull away. "I actually really like you. I just tease you because you're so serious and self-righteous all the time. It's kind of fun getting a rise out of you." If you didn't know any better, you might have said his cheeks were a tinge pink at your admission. His dark eyes met yours as if peering into your soul and your breath hitched from the intensity. 

"When Jaehee was still working under me, you and the rest of the RFA portrayed me as a villain." He stated. It wasn't a question but you knew he expected a response. 

You shrugged. "You were pretty hard on her." You supplied. "It was difficult to watch. You constantly pushed her limits and I didn't agree with it, but that doesn't mean I thought you were a bad guy or that didn't like you." 

You gave his hand a little squeeze, blushing when you thought you heard a barely audible gasp. Now you were certain you _were_ making him uncomfortable but you wanted him to know how you truly felt, and that you meant it. 

You held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, neither of you wavering despite the growing tension between you the longer the silence dragged on. 

"You're sober now." He said, his voice raspy. "You should go home." You let out the breath you hadn't realized you were holding, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, I think I've been sober for awhile." You admitted with a sheepish laugh, looking away to hide your reddening cheeks from his eyes. "I guess I'm just nervous to face Jaehee but... _Its time._ " 

"Very well. I will call my driver." He said, standing up abruptly. Your hand slipped from his and you blushed as you realized you had still been holding his hand. You stood up beside him and bit your lip. Why did the air feel more tense now? You wished you could go back to seeing that other side of Jumin; the side that jokes around and isn't so intense. 

"Well, hey," you said cheekily, turning to him with a bright smile, "You really saved my butt tonight! It was so nice seeing your house and meeting Elizabeth the 3rd. Thank you so much for everything, Jumin. I consider you a really good friend.. and I hope you feel the same." Your voice and smile faded as you noticed he was staring again, this time his eyes looking darker than before if possible 

His stare was so intense you found yourself wondering if he was angry with you for some reason. Here you were again, blushing under his scrutiny. You wondered for the hundredth time tonight what he was thinking and finally sighed.

"Jumin... what's up? You're staring." You said bluntly. 

"Am I? I'm sorry." He said in a rasp. He cleared his throat and looked away. 

"N-no, don't do that." You said, reaching out and grabbing his arm on impulse. "I just wanted to know why. You can stare at me if you want. Do I look strange or something?" You blushed. 

He turned to you again, his lips parted and his breath hitched. 

"Your appearance is very distracting." He finally said after another stare-down. You glared at him, expecting another joke at your expense. "You don't look strange, MC. You are beautiful." 

You gasped and quickly recoiled your hand from his arm, your heart doing somersaults in your chest. He said... you were beautiful? 

"I'm sorry." He said again. "You shouldn't be here this late. It's improper. As Zen has said, men have a very primal side." He grabbed your arm rather roughly and hastily led you to the door. "You should leave." 

What was he saying all the sudden? _Primal side?_ Could that mean...? 

"J-Jumin, wait!" You yelped, "Stop!" You planted your feet into the ground to stop him, but he continued to pull you towards the door. You stumbled forward and lost your footing. He gasped and wrapped his arms around you just in time to stop your fall. You took his masculine scent in as he held you like that a little longer than necessary. He gently set you right and you found yourself holding onto him tightly, even as he tried to pull away. 

He didn't resist as you held him close, his face only a hairs breadth away. Your breathing became erratic and you were pretty sure your heart stopped beating altogether. You felt the warmth in your cheeks again as you peered into his smoldering gaze timidly. God, there was something dark and promising in those eyes and for some reason, you wanted to see that primal side he spoke of. 

"It's time to go." Jumin persisted. 

"I don't want to." You whispered. You shut your eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between your lips and his. You relished in how soft and warm his lips felt against yours, preparing for him to push you away and possibly throw you out of his house by force any minute. You figured, when that happened, at least this moment made up for it. 

 

_"This story is getting... a bit..."_

Jaehee had interrupted you, her eyes averted as she removed her glasses and wiped the lenses clean. 

"This is hard to listen to." She finally said, looking a bit paler than her normal shade. 

"It's hard for me to even _think_ about." You admitted on a laugh that lacked actual mirth. "Why don't we take a break and I'll finish later." 

"You could spare me the rest of the details." Jaehee said with a sigh. "Now I understand how you came to be with Jumin. I still don't understand what possessed you to... to... _and without protection_..." she cradled her head in her hands, shaking it in frustration. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't blamed you for what Zen did that night..." 

"You couldn't help how you felt." You said, reaching out and placing your hand on her shoulder. 

"No. I overreacted, MC." Jaehee insisted sourly.

You sighed and slumped your shoulders. "What's done is done." 

She adjusted her glasses and nodded curtly. "Yes. That's absolutely right. Now you have... _life-changing_ consequences." 

You swallowed hard at those words, the reality crashing over you. It was as if each time you remembered you were actually pregnant, you were finding out for the first time all over again. The anxiety and shock rattled your brain momentarily. 

"Shall I make us some coffee?" Jaehee offered. 

"Should I even be drinking caffeine?" You asked with a shrug. 

She frowned and pointed at the paperwork strewn over the coffee table. "Perhaps it's written somewhere in there." 

You picked the papers up and sifted through them. "Aha!" You blurted as you held a single paper up and read from it. "Diet restrictions... It says here one cup a day is fine." 

"Looks like you'll have to cut down. What else does it say?" She asked curiously. 

"No raw fish or undercooked meat... _No lunchmeat?!_ " You turned to her with a pout and she chuckled. 

"Pregnancy is strange." She said. "Just to think that there is a fetus growing somewhere in there..." she gestured at your still flat tummy and your hand instinctively went to it. 

"Jaehee, I'm scared." You whispered. 

"I know," She said. "But you're not alone." You smiled a smile that didn't reach your eyes. 

"When will you tell him?" 

"I don't know." You muttered miserably. "We haven't even spoken since." 

"I noticed you avoid each other in the chat now." She said. "How did it go so cold? Your story made it seem like you two shared a very meaningful night." 

You sighed and shook your head. "I don't know." You admitted. "The sex was... _magical_. Once minute things were great and then suddenly it was like he... _lost it._ " 

"Lost It?" Jaehee questioned.

"Yeah, he totally freaked out. Pushed me out of the bed, started throwing my clothes at me and telling me it was a mistake." You couldn't stop the tears from falling. You had held them in so long. Your first time had been everything you dreamed of and more, and then suddenly the magic was gone and the rug was swept out from underneath you. You felt like Jumin had taken something sacred from you and it made you so angry. 

"You're _kidding!_ " Jaehee hissed in outrage. 

"No." You said sadly. "I got dressed and he practically shoved me out the door." 

"You must have been heartbroken." Jaehee whispered, her voice trembling with emotion at the realization. 

"I was. I _am._ " You admitted, "but more than anything, I'm angry. I didn't know it was even _possible_ to be this angry at someone. Sometimes my anger and hatred for Jumin scares me." 

"MC, I can't believe you went through all this and kept a straight face in front of me. I wish I had known. Here I was, crying about Zen and feeling sorry for myself when you were..." she had to stop and take a deep breath to calm down. "I want to _kill him_ for hurting you like that. He has made me so angry in the past but I never thought he was capable of something like this." 

"So when should I tell him?" You asked. 

"As soon as possible. It's still important he knows. This is going to change the course of his life too. You have to keep that in mind." 

"Yeah, I know." You said grimly, "Of course, my first time having sex I would get pregnant, and the father turns out to be a complete jerk. That's just my luck." You glanced at Jaehee and smirked. Even despite everything, you both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this story is really writing itself here. I have the next couple chapters written and just waiting for revision. I'll try to keep the updates steady and speedy. Again, thank you all so much for reading and leaving such nice comments. I don't think I'd be nearly this inspired without them.

"I set up an appointment for you two weeks from now." Jaehee told you as she entered the living room. You were sprawled out on the sofa, still in your pajamas with a bag of Honey Buddha chips cradled in your arms. You popped one into your mouth, pulling your attention away from the tv long enough to glance at her.  
  
"I'm starting to feel like you're _my_ secretary now." You laughed. "Don't you have to watch the cafe, Jaehee? I hope you haven't been missing work on my account."  
  
She shrugged. "The staff can handle it without me for a couple weeks. I don't feel right going to work while you're stuck at home with morning sickness."  
  
"Jaehee, I'm fine." You told her, "Seriously."  
  
"I'd like to stay home and watch over you a few more days." She insisted. "I promise, if things are still okay by then, I'll go back to work."  
  
"Good." You said with a smile.  
  
"MC, I think it's time..." Jaehee said as she plopped on the armchair beside the couch. She grabbed your phone from the coffee table and handed it out to you with a stern expression.  
  
You were riddled with anxiety as you slowly took your phone from her. You shook your head with a defiant huff.  
  
"What makes you think he'll even listen to me?" You asked.  
  
"He has to. If he doesn't, then you make him listen." Jaehee replied.  
  
You chewed on your bottom lip as you found Jumin's name in your contacts for the millionth time this week. "Fine. I'll just send him a text..."  
  
"Nice try, MC." Jaehee scolded and you frowned.  
  
"Do I _have to_ call?" You asked sheepishly.  
  
"You have to arrange to meet him in person." She corrected. "This is a conversation you have face to face."  
  
You shook your head frantically and threw your phone away like it had suddenly scorched your skin.  
  
"No way!" You blurted out. "There is no way I'm meeting that _womanizing turd_ face to face again!"  
  
" _Womanizing turd?_ " Jaehee repeated with an amused grin which quickly faded as she retrieved your phone from the floor and held it out to you again. "MC, I'm serious. This is a conversation you need to have in person. He is the father and you are both equally responsible for this baby!"  
  
You pouted up at her and snatched your phone from her hand. "Fine. Whatever." You grumbled like a defiant teenager. You quickly dialed his number and held your breath as the phone rang. When it went to voicemail you heaved a sigh of relief. "There. See? I told you he wouldn't answer."  
  
"He will call back." Jaehee assured, patting your shoulder. "That was brave of you, MC. Good job."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "I'm telling you, Jae, he won't talk to me. He's a coward."  
  
~~~  
  
Jumin sat at his desk with his work in front of him when his phone buzzed from his pocket. He quickly fished it out and was about to answer when he saw the name that flashed over his caller ID.  
  
He gasped and let his phone drop onto his desk with a thud. It continued to vibrate against the wood loudly as if taunting him.  
  
He reluctantly brought his hand to it, his curiosity beckoning him to answer but thankfully, it stopped ringing before he could pick it up.  
  
He let out a dormant breath and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
It had been exactly 38 days since he last saw you, and not a single one of them went by that he didn't think about you or what happened between you in his penthouse. His heart clenched unceremoniously when a little beep sounded from the phone, indicating a new text message.  
  
_'What could you possibly want?'_ He wondered. He thought he had assured that you would never want to speak to him again, and so far you hadn't; so why _now_ all of the sudden were you calling him?  
  
_'Perhaps it's RFA related.'_ A voice in the back of his mind suggested. _'I should call her back.'_  
  
No, that didn't make sense. All RFA matters could be resolved through V. He wasn't the leader. She had no reason to contact him. He lifted his phone, surprised by how shaky his usually steady hands were, and checked his inbox.  
  
**MC:** _Need to talk asap._  
  
He grimaced at the vague message staring back at him.  
Was it possible... _that you missed him?_ No. Not after what he did to you. Maybe you were calling to tell him that you hate him or that you were leaving the RFA because you couldn't take the silent treatment he had bestowed upon you since the night you spent together.  
  
Flashbacks of skin against skin, soft moans and his name being whispered in the dark clouded his mind.  
  
Then, the sight of you outside his door with tears staining your cheeks and puffy, red eyes as he threw your jacket at you. The look of hurt and betrayal on your face that he would not soon forget if ever, unless they developed new technology that could erase unpleasant memories from one's mind. If they came out with something like that, he would be the first bidder.  
  
He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and tucked his phone back into his pocket, hastily returning to the paperwork in front of him. There was no reason to return your call. As far as Jumin was concerned, he had nothing to say to you. Yes, that was for the best.  
  
Still, even as he returned his focus to his work, he could hear your voice shouting from behind the closed door.  
  
_"Coward!"_  
  
~  
  
"It's been two days and he hasn't returned my call." You told Jaehee quite suddenly over dinner. You hadn't been discussing Jumin or the pregnancy at all. She looked up from her plate at you and frowned.  
  
You had expected this, so why did it still sting? _God_ , you hated having to swallow your pride and reach out to him after he so viciously rejected you.  
  
"Perhaps we could go to his office and---" Jaehee started optimistically.  
  
"No!" You cut her off. "Look, Jaehee, I'm going through enough right now because of Jumin Han. If I don't really want or expect anything from him, then why is it _my_ responsibility to chase after him and let him know he's going to be a father? I'm not after his money or support. What if I... decided I can do this by myself?"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "MC, it's not easy raising a child all alone!"  
  
"I know but... my mother did it." You said with a shrug. "I know it will be difficult but I think I can handle it too."  
  
"What about Jumin? He does have a right to know he has a child, whether you want his help or not." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll tell him when I'm ready." You replied, your hand coming up to your stomach as your shoulders slumped. "I know it won't matter. He can't even so much as face me and have a conversation. There's no way he's ready to be a father. He'll be glad to sign over his rights, I'm sure of it."  
  
"So, does that mean you're not willing to explore other... _options?_ " Jaehee asked cautiously. "It's still early in the pregnancy, you know."  
  
You blinked and glanced up at her. "Honestly, it hadn't even occurred to me that there _are_ other options." You admitted. "I would never consider an abortion but..."  
  
"There are so many lovely couples that are desperate for a baby of their own." Jaehee said gently, "It's a big decision but... think on it, will you?"  
  
You took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, if you promise to give me a break about contacting Jumin." You agreed. "I promise I'll tell him when the time is right but... I'm still too hurt and angry to face him."  
  
"I understand, MC. It is not your fault he refuses to speak to you." Jaehee replied. You smiled gratefully at her and you both finished eating in a comfortable silence.  
  
That night the messenger was booming. Everyone, _except Jumin,_ was chatting happily about some news V gave Seven about wanting to hold another party.  
  
**MC:** So when will this party be?  
**707:** Didn't say but he mentioned it would be soon since we held such a great party in only a week.  
**Yoosung:** He'd better help out more this time instead of leaving all the burden on us if he's going to give us such short notice again.  
**ZEN:** Yeah, I mean MC has the most work. MC, are you up for another party?  
**MC:** Yeah, of course.  
**Jaehee:** Of course we'll need more details...  
  
You and Jaehee looked up from your phones at each other sharing the same concerned expression. What if you were showing by the next party? Of course, you knew you'd have to eventually come clean about the pregnancy to the RFA but now you were faced with the question; would that time have to come sooner than later?  
  
"MC, you could always tell them you don't _want_ to do the party." Jaehee suggested matter-of-factly.  
  
You sighed and shook your head. "No... I'll have to come out with it eventually." You said, "I don't want to let everyone down because I'm too ashamed."  
  
"Seven said V wants to hold it soon. You may not be showing by then."  
  
"Let's hope." You grumbled turning back to your phone.  
  
**Yoosung:** Yayyy! I can't wait for another party!  
**707:** I can't wait to see what dress MC is going to wear this time ;)  
**ZEN:** That's creepy  
**707:** What?! It was innocent.. What are you thinking, Zen? Lolol  
**ZEN:** Nothing like that! Don't try turning it around on me!  
**Jaehee:** ahem... back to the party...  
**ZEN:** Yeah, keep your perverted thoughts about MC to yourself, Seven.  
**MC:** Well since there's no set date, let's try gathering guests while we wait.  
Yoosung: Good idea! Everyone needs to help.  
**ZEN:** Yeah, including that jerk... He hasn't been around in almost a month.  
**Yoosung:** Right?! I'm getting kinda worried... someone should call him and let him know about the party.  
**ZEN:** Shouldn't that be up to V?  
**707:** Yeah, good point. I'll let V know Jumin hasn't been around when he calls me later.  
**MC:** Well, I'm gonna go...  
**Yoosung:** Aww already?  
**MC:** Yeah, I'm tired.  
**Yoosung:** Alright, have a good night!  
**707:** Laterz!!  
**ZEN:** Come chat with us again soon...  
**MC:** Sure. Bye, guys...  
  
Since the incident with Zen, he had apologized to both you and Jaehee many times but things weren't the same. The three of you used to go out together often and get along so well. You could see how much he regretted ruining that, but you never wanted to risk Jaehee getting hurt because of you again.  
  
"I am a little anxious about your situation," Jaehee said, as she set her phone down, "but I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again." Her small smile faded as she looked at you and noticed the look of absolute panic on your face. "MC? What's wrong?"  
  
"Jumin will be there too." You said out loud, as if just coming to this realization.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "You'll have to face him at some point."  
  
"God... _I don't want to._ " You said, your voice trembling. Jaehee sighed and came to you with her arms open. She pulled you into a tight hug and you started to weep against her shoulder. You blamed it on the hormones.  
  
~~  
  
Shortly after, V emailed you with a set date. The second party was to be held in 2 weeks, much to your relief as your trusted friend, Google assured you that your bump wouldn't be showing until around 12 weeks.  
  
That still left the uncomfortable dilemma of seeing Jumin in person again, but if he could look the other way then so could you.  
  
You and the others got to work, suggesting and inviting guests. Jaehee took it upon herself to start planning the venue, the decorations and the catering, all of which Jumin funded. He still kept out of the chat and hadn't suggested a single guest so far. _Of course not_ , since that meant having to talk to you.  
  
A week later you found yourself in a waiting room beside Jaehee, nervously flipping through a parenting magazine and feigning interest.  
  
The door to the doctor's office opened and your eyes bulged out of your head as a woman waddled through the door, heavy with child. Her stomach was the size of a beach ball and even the simple task of walking looked uncomfortable for her. You watched her stop and wince, clutching her side in pain.  
  
You looked at Jaehee with a fearful expression. Her eyes, too, were fixated on the poor woman.  
  
"Miss MC?" A nurse called from the doorway behind her. "The doctor will see you now."  
  
You slowly got to your feet and smiled at the other patient sympathetically as you passed by her. Jaehee followed close behind.  
  
"How far along is she?" You asked the nurse in a whisper after the door was shut.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Kim?" She asked with a knowing grin. "She's about 7 months along." _'She has 2 more months to go?! What if her stomach pops before then?_ ' You wondered with a shudder.  
  
As if reading your mind, the nurse chuckled and leaned in as if about to share a secret with you.  
  
_"Twins."_ She whispered.  
  
"Oh." You sighed with relief. Of course she would be much bigger if she's having _twins._ Suddenly, you gasped and turned to Jaehee, your heart pounding. "Jaehee, _what if...!_ "  
  
You were unable to complete the sentence as the nurse ushered you into the room, quivkly checked your vitals and handed you a hospital gown.  
  
"Get changed, dear. The doctor will be in shortly." You shook your head to clear your mind and quickly got changed after the nurse left the room. You lay on the hospital bed silently while you waited.  
  
"You're going to bite that lip right off if you keep it up." Jaehee said.  
  
You groaned at her. "It's a nervous habit."  
  
"I've noticed." She laughed. "Just calm down. Everything will be fine."  
  
The door opened and an older woman with gray hair and a long, white jacket stepped in. She looked approachable and friendly.  
  
"Good morning, Miss MC." She greeted you warmly. "It is my understanding that you are about 7 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" You quickly sat up and shook her hand.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." You muttered.  
  
"I am Dr. Lee and I will be taking care of you until the bitter end." She explained. "It is my understanding that you are a first time mother. If it is not too sensitive, may I inquire about the father?"  
  
"Oh," Your shoulders slumped and you looked away in embarrassment. "He's... not _involved._ "  
  
"I see. Nothing to be ashamed of, dear. I see that very often. It is much more common than you think." She said comfortingly. You flashed her a thankful smile.  
  
"Thank you. That makes me feel better."  
  
"Any questions or concerns you have you can run by me. I will give you my personal number. You can call me whenever you'd like, as often as you want."  
  
"Really?" You asked in shock as she handed you her business card.  
  
"Of course. That's my job." She told you.  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
"Now, what I'd like to do first is listen to the baby's heartbeat." You looked to Jaehee who was listening with interest.  
  
"You can do that?" You asked.  
  
She laughed. "Of course, dear. After that, I'd like to send you to radiology for a quick ultrasound so we can get a more accurate idea of when your due date will be. After this appointment, we will give you a certificate of pregnancy. With that, you can apply for many different programs and aids to help you with your little one."  
  
Your heart raced and you grinned at Jaehee when the doctor turned away and rummaged through her drawers. You were feeling better about this... much better.  
  
She approached you with a strange device. "Now I just need you to lay back on the bed and relax."  
  
You slowly reclined and took a deep breath as she pulled the hospital gown up, exposing your stomach. If anything, it looked flatter than before. The morning sickness was causing you to lose weight rather than gain.  
  
She poured some kind of lotion onto your belly from a tube and you flinched. "Ahh! That's cold!"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear." She laughed, before placing the device onto your stomach and moving it around. Soon enough, a loud thumping sound filled the room.  
  
"Ahh.. That's a very healthy heart rate." The doctor mused.  
  
"Th-thats the baby's _heart?_ " You asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, it is." She confirmed. You and Jaehee beamed at each other. Hearing the heartbeat made this whole pregnancy feel so _real_ suddenly. _You were going to have a baby! You, MC, were going to be a mommy!_ You couldn't help the wave of emotion that swept over you, making your eyes water a bit. Even Jaehee looked effected as she looked down and removed her glasses to clean the lenses.  
  
Dr. Lee removed the device from your belly and pat your stomach dry with a facecloth.  
  
"Now we're going to look at the baby on the monitor. Are you ready, MC?"  
  
You were too overwhelmed to speak so you simply nodded, fighting back tears. She smiled knowingly at you. "I'm just going to have you relax on the bed and wheel you down to radiology."  
  
You laid back and smiled at Jaehee excitedly who returned the smile. The doctor got behind the hospital bed and started to wheel you out of the room. Jaehee quickly stood up and followed as you were pushed through the doorway and down the corridor.  
  
It felt like an eternity before you finally entered a dark room. The machinery was a little intimidating; it all looked so intricate. There was a hospital bed like the one you were on, but it was surrounded by mysterious, little gadgets. There was another woman dressed like a nurse sitting behind a computer monitor beside the bed, and a larger monitor hanging overhead.  
  
"MC, we're just going to transfer you over to that bed." You nodded and wobbly slipped from the bed you were in. You sauntered over to the other bed and timidly climbed onto it. You turned and tried to relax against it but your nerves were scattered.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." The woman behind the monitor said as she approached you. She lifted your gown up above your stomach as Dr. Lee had done. She retrieved another tube of lotion and squirted it on your lower abdomen. To your relief, it had been warmed. You sighed as she stepped away, turning the monitor overhead towards you and retrieving a device similar to the one the doctor used to check the baby's heartbeat.  
  
Jaehee came to stand beside you and you held your breath as the nurse placed the small device against your belly and used it to smooth the warm lotion out.  
  
As the object moved against your skin, the monitor came to life. It was black, white and fuzzy. She stilled her movements as a white fuzzy blob appeared on the screen. You gasped as the little blob sprung to life, squirming around.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"That's the fetus." She confirmed. You beamed and looked to Jaehee who was grinning widely. You had never seen Jaehee smile quite like _that_ before.  
  
"Everything looks normal here..." the nurse mumbled as she slowly and expertly moved the device around, changing the angles on the screen.  
  
"It looks like an alien..." You said suddenly, then quickly threw your hand over your mouth in shame.  
  
The nurse simply laughed. "Yes, they do look rather strange this early on."  
  
You and Jaehee laughed. You felt wetness forming on your cheeks and you hadn't even realized you had been crying.  
  
"You are approximately 7 weeks along. I'll get some pictures printed out for you and you can get changed and leave." The nurse said. You absently nodded, your watery eyes still fixated on the screen as the little white blob moved around energetically.  
  
"It's amazing..." Jaehee whispered as she reached out and held your hand.  
  
~~~  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally, the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! (Lol that's what he said!) Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be perfect so it took me a little longer to get past the editing stage. I really hope you all enjoy It!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for taking the time to read and leave your feedback. Every comment means so much to me and motivates me to keep going :)

On the day of the party you stood in front of the mirror in your white gown. At 9 weeks pregnant, your tummy was a bit rounder but not a noticeable bulge. You were relieved as you looked over your reflection.

"You look great." Jaehee said as she entered your room in a conservative black gown. Your jaw dropped. Her hair was growing out and had been teased to perfection. She was wearing light makeup and contacts. She looked like a modern day Audrey Hephburn. 

"Look who's talking!" You whistled and stepped back to get a good look at her. She was looking more and more feminine every day. You were proud of the changes she made since you met her; changes she thanked you for and seemed very confident in. "I bet Zen is gonna feel like an idiot when he sees you tonight." 

She blushed and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, MC." 

You laughed and poked her side. "I mean It! He's gonna be floored when he sees you. Everyone is." 

"I'm surprised you seem so... _calm._ " Jaehee said carefully. 

Your playful smile faded and you shrugged. "I guess I haven't really been thinking about the fact that tonight... I'm going to be seeing _him._ " 

"Now that you _are_ , are you okay?" Jaehee questioned, concern flashing in her big, brown eyes. 

You slumped your shoulders. "I think so. I've been thinking so much about the baby that I haven't been thinking about Jumin at all." 

"That's a good thing." Jaehee said. "Perhaps, if things go well at the party... you can set him aside to talk." 

You snorted. "We'll see." 

~~~ 

As expected, the venue was huge and immaculate. The atmosphere was lively as you and Jaehee navigated through the crowd of pleased guests. 

A smile was plastered on your face as you were greeted by the lovely people who you exchanged emails with. It was easy to find the rest of the group. Seven's mop of red hair stuck out like a sore thumb and you nudged Jaehee and gestured to them. She followed you as you approached Yoosung, Zen and Seven excitedly. 

"MC!" Yoosung squealed childishly as he threw his arms around you. You laughed and russled his hair playfully. 

" _There's_ my girl." Seven said smoothly with a devious grin as he slipped an arm around your waist. 

"Such a flirt." You joked, leaning into his hug and giggling when he made a purring sound. 

"Woah, Jaehee is that really you?" Yoosung blurted making your friend blush and roll her eyes. 

"No, seriously, you look great." Zen added, stepping close to her and enveloping her in a hug. You shot her an _"I-told-you-so"_ look as she snuck a peek at you with her cheeks burning red. "You both do."

Zen snuck a glance at you over his shoulder and your stomach churned. 

_"Thanks, Zen." You bit out disingenuously. _'Not awkward at all.'_ _

__

__

"Jaehee, I miss you guys." Zen said quietly to her as you continued to joke and talk with Yoosung and Seven. 

"We didn't go anywhere." She said flatly. 

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe not, but I feel so bad about that night---" 

She held her hand up to stop him. "You've already apologized a million times. It's over with." 

"I know but.. we don't hang out anymore." He said with sad puppy-dog eyes that made Jaehee look away to keep from swooning. "I don't know how to fix it." 

"Well, Zen, it can't be helped. You should have thought about how it might change things before forcing your lips on MC." Jaehee said bitterly. 

"Do you have to put it like that?" Zen groaned. "It makes me sound like a sexual deviant!" 

She glowered at him and shrugged. "Well maybe you are. I'm only saying what happened." 

" _See?_ You're still mad at me. I knew it." Zen said miserably. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Look, I'd like to enjoy the party." 

You flashed her a questioning look as she stepped away from Zen to join the rest of you and she quickly shook her head as if to tell you it was nothing. 

You were teasing Yoosung with Seven when a deep voice came up from behind you. 

"Just who is this ragtag group and who the hell invited them?" You turned and grinned at V, who was grinning back at you playfully. 

"Just your underlings!" You joked as you stood on your tippytoes to give him a hug. You were unaware of the tall figure standing beside him until you pulled away. 

Jumin wore his usual, stoic expression. Your eyes met his briefly and your heart lurched uncerimoneously. You quickly looked away, trying to appear unaffected. _Damn,_ why did that man have to look so good in a suit?! You inwardly cursed at your wayward thoughts, reminding yourself that this was the same man who broke your heart and refused to even speak to you since. 

You watched silently as everyone greeted V and Jumin. 

"If it isn't the douche who didn't suggest a single party guest,," Zen remarked bitterly at Jumin. "I'm surprised you even had the nerve to show up." 

"Need I remind you who paid for this entire venue, along with the food and drinks you've been shoveling into your big mouth all night?" Jumin retorted quickly. The sound of his deep baritone sent an involuntary shiver down your spine. 

_'Damn it! Get it together, MC.'_

When everyone was finished greeting the two newcomers, you realized you were suddenly faced with Jumin. You mustered all your inner-strength, knowing it would raise suspicion if you didn't acknowledge each other at all. 

"Hello, Jumin." You said with a forced smile. 

"MC." he greeted curtly, bowing his head like a damn monk. You refrained from rolling your eyes and quickly turned to rejoin the others in their playful banter. 

The worst part was over and now you could enjoy yourself. It was easy to forget Jumin was there as he kept his distance from you, and you found yourself really letting loose and having fun. 

"MC, how about some champagne?" Zen offered. 

"Oh... no thank you, Zen. I don't drink anymore." You politely declined. 

"Just my kind of woman!" Seven said with a wink. He really was _such_ a ham. You couldn't help but laugh and as he slipped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. You didn't find yourself too bothered by it either. 

"Psst! Don't look now," Seven whispered in your ear, "but I think we're making Zen jealous!" You started to laugh and instinctively turned your head towards Zen but Seven brought a hand up to cup your cheek, preventing you from looking away. "Hey, I said _don't_ look!" 

You laughed again. "Is he still watching?" 

Seven looked up and smirked. "Yep." He said lowly, "Pretend I'm whispering sweet nothings to you! _Swoon, damn it!_ Swoon!" 

Smirking, you snaked your arms around Seven's neck and rested your head against his chest, enjoying the way his face was starting to match his hair. 

"Like this?" You asked innocently. 

"Uhh... yeah." He croaked. 

"What's he doing now?" You asked. 

"He's walking away." Seven said, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "I think he's officially pissed!" You grinned at Seven, thankful you had a friend you could mess around with like this without any drama ensuing. You tended to flirt with Seven a lot, but past conversations had concluded that you two were just friends and always would be. 

Suddenly you felt someone grab your arm roughly and yank you from Seven. You recognized this rough treatment of your arm all too well and turned to protest but Jumin's back was already turned as he stormed through the crowd with your poor arm in tow. 

You were literally being _dragged_ away from the group. 

" _Jumin!_ " You hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't answer or acknowledge he heard you at all. His gaze was fixed straight ahead, his expression unreadable. You had to pick up your pace to match his long, purposeful strides. Party guests turned and stared at the odd display in shock and outrage as Jumin shoved people out of his path. You smiled apologetically at whoever you could, trying your best to play it off like a madman _wasn't_ currently whisking you away against your will. 

He pulled you through a door in back into an empty room and finally released your arm. You stumbled forward clumsily as he slammed the door shut behind you. 

You examined your sore forearm, where Jumin had left a red mark with his vice-like grip. Fuming, you spun on your heel to face him, shooting daggers with your eyes. 

"Just where do you get off...!" You started furiously. 

"What game are you running here, MC?" He asked lowly, his heated gaze upon you. Was he angry? _How dare he be angry?!_ You were angry first! 

"Don't you take that tone with _me_ , Jumin Han! You have no right...!" 

"Did you think that disturbing display with Luciel would gain my attention? You are not only embarrassing yourself, MC, but the entire RFA as well." He hissed. 

Those words made your blood boil. " _Excuse me?_ I think practically throwing party guests out of the way to drag a woman to a secluded area is _far_ more of an embarrassing display than me messing around with my friend!" 

"Messing around?" He repeated with a wry smile. You gasped as he suddenly stepped towards you. You tried to step away but found your back pressed to the wall. He was literally cornering you. "Is that what we did too, MC? Were we simply _messing around?_ " 

_God,_ you were angry. "You tell me, Jumin!" You hissed. "You would know more about what we did than I would." 

"If I recall correctly, you called me. I tried to take you home but you refused. You kissed me first, so don't try to act so innocent. You are a seductress." 

Your jaw dropped. The _audacity_ of this man! You felt like steam might come out of your ears. 

"If _I_ recall correctly," you spat out, getting right in his face, "I was a _virgin_ before that night, so who is the monster here?! I'm going to have to remember being kicked out of bed and thrown out of your apartment for the rest of my life! Do you know how embarrassing it was, standing there crying in your hallway with your stupid security guards watching?!" 

He seemed to falter at that. Was that a look of guilt flashing over his features? It passed too quickly for you to tell. 

"You're trying to make me jealous." He stated in a calmer tone. 

"Why in the world would I expect you to be jealous," You shot back, "when you made it so clear you don't care about me?" 

He finally stepped back and you let out a deep exhale, bringing your hands to your face to dry your eyes. God, it was so unfair that you were standing here crying in front of Jumin, _again_. How many tears until he was satisfied? 

"I'd like to enjoy the remainder of the party." You finally said after efficiently getting your emotions under control. "If anyone asks what this was about, just tell them I invited some group that doesn't like cats or something, okay?" 

He stared at you wordlessly and nodded. You started for the door, but stopped suddenly as your hand was reaching for the doorknob. You slowly turned to face him again. 

"Jumin, I don't want you to bother me anymore. Do you understand?" You opened your clutch and fished your wallet out. He watched silently as you carefully removed a copy of the ultrasound picture from one of the pockets and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow before reluctantly taking it from you. 

__Your heart hammered in your chest as he examined the photo._ _

__The sound of air leaving his lungs could be heard. You watched his eyes widen and the color drain from his face as he looked up at you in utter shock and confusion._ _

__"This is...?" he started hoarsely, but you quickly interrupted._ _

__"You can keep that one. It's a duplicate." You said casually, turning away. You couldn't bring yourself to face him. "Look, I tried to tell you.... Don't worry, I don't want anything from you. I'll stay out of your life. Just stay out of ours."_ _

__With that, you quickly stormed out of the room and made a beeline for Jaehee. Tears sprung freely from your eyes and you kept your head down hoping no one could tell._ _

__"Jaehee...! I'm leaving!" You blurted when you found her and pulled her away from the group, not daring to look at their reactions._ _

__"What? What happened, MC?! Zen told me Jumin came and dragged you off...!"_ _

__"I told him!" You sobbed. "I need to leave. _Now!_ " _ _

__She gasped and looked around anxiously " Oh dear... do you want me to come with you?"_ _

__You shook your head frantically. "No. Please stay and enjoy the party. I need some time alone to clear my head."_ _

__"Oh God, I don't know how I'm going to enjoy myself now..." Jaehee said softly. "Very well. Go calm down, MC." She gave your arm a squeeze before you quickly took off towards the exit._ _

__When you were out of sight, she turned to find Jumin coming towards her. He looked white as a ghost and frantic. She found her feet moving towards him at their own accord, anger bubbling in her chest._ _

__"Jaehee, where did she go?" He demanded._ _

__" Jumin," she started angrily, "In all my time knowing you and working as your assistant, even despite the long hours... the sleep deprivation... I always respected you. Now, I can't even look you in the eye!"_ _

__He pinned her with a sharp look which she returned tenfold._ _

__Finally, his eyes softened and he asked, "Is it true? Is she really...?"_ _

__Jaehee silenced him with a quick nod. That was all he needed. He pushed past her towards the exit. She watched him leave in shock. She had never seen Jumin look so frantic before._ _

__Suddenly, Zen emerged from the crowd._ _

__"Jaehee, what happened? What did that bastard do to her?!" He blurted spastically._ _

__She looked at him in confusion._ _

__"MC was crying after Jumin dragged her away! I _saw_ her!" He elaborated angrily. "I know something happened between them! I'll kill him!" _ _

__With that, Zen darted after Jumin._ _

__"Zen, stop!" Jaehee shouted but he was already out of earshot, closing in on Jumin quickly._ _

__"Leave her alone, bastard!" Zen shouted as he grabbed hold of Jumin and turned him around forcefully. The crowd parted around them. Shocked gasps could be heard as Zen shoved Jumin, sending him stumbling back._ _

__"You stay the hell away from MC!" Zen shouted as Jumin caught his footing and straightened out. Jaehee came rushing over in panic to break them up. "If I find out you hurt her I'll---"_ _

__"Zen, I suggest you walk away right now." Jumin said lowly, smoothing out his suit and grimacing._ _

__"Not a fucking chance!" Zen spat out. "You're going after her, aren't you? What the hell did you do to her back there, asshole?!"_ _

__When Jumin didn't respond, Zen lunged forward to shove him again. Jumin didn't move out of the way. Instead, he drew his arm back and almost too calmly, punched Zen in the face, sending him hurtling back into the crowd._ _

__"Zen!" Jaehee cried out and ran to his aid._ _

__"Oh my God, Jumin Han just punched that guy!" A woman in the crowd gasped._ _

__"Aren't they both RFA members? What in the world is going on?" A man asked out loud._ _

__Jaehee examined Zen's face as she kneeled beside him. His perfect nose was red and swollen. A trail of blood slowly dripped from his nostril. When she looked up to scowl at Jumin, he was already gone leaving only the double doors swinging shut as evidence he was even there._ _

__"Should we call the cops?" She heard someone ask in panic._ _

__"No one call the cops!" Jaehee bellowed, standing up. "Everything is alright!" It wasn't long before the rest of the RFA surrounded them with questions of their own._ _

__She hung her head with an exasperated sigh. _'Oh, MC. What a disaster you left in your wake.'__ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter might be longer than usual. It's not super eventful, but a necessary turning point in the story. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the encouragement.

V emerged from the crowd, his confused eyes falling on Zen and Jaehee. The commotion surrounding them was escalating as he made his way over to them.  
  
"Jaehee!" He called out. She glanced up at him. "What is going on? Where is Jumin?"  
  
She quickly stood up and approached him. "V, you have to stop him! He went to look for MC, and she does not want to be bothered by him right now."  
  
"What is going on between them?" V asked.  
  
"You'll have to talk to Jumin about it..." Jaehee replied, her eyes darting over to Zen who was glaring back at her curiously. "I'm... not at liberty to say."  
  
Without hesitation, V took off after Jumin.  
  
Zen sprung up with a furious scowl. "Why should V go after him?" He shouted at Jaehee, "I can stop that douche from bothering MC."  
  
Jaehee shook her head. "You've done enough, Zen! V knows Jumin best. It is better that he goes. Please calm down."  
  
He brought a hand up to his swollen nose, glaring angrily at the double doors as V pushed through them. Jaehee took his arm and guided him away. He reluctantly followed her, letting out an annoyed huff.  
  
"This isn't over." He muttered angrily.  
  
~~~  
Tears blurred your vision as you drove from the party. After taking the back roads and getting much needed distance you pulled over and checked your phone. A text from Jaehee flashed over the screen.  
  
**Jaehee:** _MC, Jumin left right after you did. I think he's looking for you._  
  
You quickly texted back thanking her for the heads up when you received another text.  
  
**Jaehee:** _No problem. I think it's best to keep away from him right now. He hit Zen... Please be safe!_  
  
Wait... _WHAT?!_ You shook your head in disbelief, wiping the last of your tears from your eyes and started the car again. Your phone rang and this time, Jumin's name flashed over the screen. You tossed your phone in the passenger seat and headed home to go take a nice, long bath and sort out your emotions. Right now, you didn't want to deal with Jumin at all.  
  
The events of the party kept replaying as you drove home. Every now and then you let out an angry scream, broke down in tears or just started hitting your steering wheel violently and imagining it was Jumin's face. You were _totally_ cool. _A vision of emotional stability, for sure._  
  
~  
  
Jumin glared at his phone. Cursing under his breath, he tucked it away in his pocket and scanned the parking lot for any trace of you. He knew you had already left, but he was trembling with anxiety from the shocking news he just received. He lifted a shaky hand up, still holding the ultrasound picture. As he looked down at it, his heart clenched.  
  
"That was quite a scene back there." A familiar voice said from behind. He sighed in exasperation and turned to face V.  
  
"I do not have time for this." He informed his childhood friend in a stern tone.  
  
"It seems to me like you do." V said with an eyebrow raised. "Or is standing here in the middle of an empty parking lot more important than explaining why you just publicly assaulted a fellow member of the RFA?"  
  
Jumin swallowed the lump forming in his throat, trying to keep confusing emotions that were rising to the surface at bay.  
  
"If you had been there, you would have seen that Zen assaulted me first. I gave him proper warning."  
  
V raised his hands defensively. "I'm not taking sides here, Jumin. I came to hear what happened from you directly."  
  
Jumin looked away. "I can't talk right now. I have something I must take care of."  
  
"You mean, you want to go after MC." V corrected knowingly. Jumin visibly flinched at hearing your name and V stared at him pensively. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Not right now, V." Jumin said as he turned around and started to walk away. V sprung into action, leaping forward and grappling Jumin from behind.  
  
Jumin grunted and struggled against V. He successfully elbowed V from his back, and turned to face him, his fist drawn back and ready to punch. He froze as he met V's eyes shocked eyes, reality crashing over him. He exhaled deeply and slowly lowered his fist before releasing V's collar.  
  
"Jumin, in all my time knowing you, I've never seen you act so out of control before," V started after stepping back and putting some distance between them. "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Jumin looked away in shame. "I can't. Not now."  
  
He turned to walk away, but again, V lunged forward and grabbed hold of him.  
  
"I can't let you go after her in this state." V said seriously when Jumin pushed him back and glared at him.  
  
"You don't understand." Jumin hissed in annoyance. "It is _urgent_ that I speak with MC immediately!"  
  
"Weren't you always the one who said that it is best to approach any situation, no matter how stressful, with a calm demeanor?" V asked. "Go ahead and hit me, but I can't let you go to MC in this state."  
  
Jumin glared at V but after a few moments, his shoulders slumped and for the first time that V had ever seen, Jumin looked completely defeated.  
  
V cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get a drink and talk." He offered. "If I think it's necessary for you to go see MC after you explain what's going on, I'll take you to her myself."

Jumin slowly nodded and allowed V to lead him away from the parking lot. Shortly after, they sat at a table across from each other in a quaint restaurant not too far from the party venue. The waitress set their drinks down in front of them and quickly walked away, leaving V to stare at Jumin questioningly.

When Jumin didn't speak, V cleared his throat. "Tell me, Jumin. What happened back there?"  
  
Jumin fixed his gaze on the wine glass in front of him. He brought it to his lips and took a long sip from it before carefully setting it down and lifting his free hand up, still holding the picture you had given him.  
  
He put it down on the table in front of V and looked away in shame.  
  
V curiously leaned closer to get a good look at the picture. "Huh? This is..." He picked it up and brought it closer to his face, reading the small print on top. Jumin cringed when be heard V's telltale gasp. "MC is pregnant?"  
  
Jumin nodded once. "I am the father. She just told me this evening."  
  
"You're...?" V's voice was hoarse as he tried to process what he had just been told, shock and confusion both evident on his face. "You and MC? But how? When? Jumin...?"  
  
"I do not wish to get into the details." Jumin replied in a clipped voice.  
  
"You can't tell me something as serious as this and not explain!" V retorted. "Jumin, how long have you been... _intimate_ with MC?"  
  
Jumin cleared his throat. "It was a lapse in judgement. It happened once, 2 months ago." He explained coldly.  
  
V held his head in his hands as he tried to remain calm. "A lapse in judgement...?" He repeated with a humorless laugh. "That's a startling way to put it. Is that how MC feels too?"  
  
"I am not sure." Jumin admitted.  
  
"You haven't asked?" V questioned, much to Jumin's dismay.  
  
"No. Tonight was the first time we have spoken since..."  
  
V stared incredulously. Jumin sighed, knowing now he would have to share the details of what happened that night. He calmly explained how you called him up drunk and how he came to see you home safely. Then, he described the events which led you to his home. He skipped the more explicit details and went straight to what happened after.  
  
"When she was dressed, I led her to the door and asked her to go home. She stood in the hallway, so I assumed she was waiting for her jacket. I retrieved it and threw it at her. That's when I slammed the door shut in her face." Jumin finished emotionlessly.  
  
A silence hung over them as V anxiously ran a hand through his mint-colored hair, unable to look Jumin in the eye.  
  
"Jumin, you've been my friend for a long time," V finally stated, his voice heavy with some unknown emotion, "and in all that time, I've never been as disappointed in you as I am right now. What you did to MC was... _cruel._ "  
  
Jumin swallowed hard at those words. "Do you think I'm not aware of that?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" V demanded. Jumin faltered, looking away pensively. He could still feel V's gaze on him.  
  
"I don't know." He finally rasped out.  
  
"Jumin, I want you to be honest with me," V said sternly, "Do you have feelings for MC?"  
  
As if jolted, Jumin abruptly stood up and reached for his jacket. "I can see this conversation is not going anywhere." He stated as he pulled the jacket on. V stood up too, his chair screeching loudly against the floor with the sudden movement. He reached out and grabbed firm hold of Jumin's arm, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until you answer the question." He said lowly.  
  
Jumin jerked his arm free of V's grip and glared at him. "What difference does it make?" He asked,, "I have no obligation to explain my actions to you."  
  
"Maybe not, but you _more than_ owe MC an explanation. Especially now that she is going to be the mother of your child." These words must have been sobering, because Jumin slowly sat back down. V watched the muscles in his face go lax as he looked away.  
  
Sitting down, V asked again, "Do you have feelings for her?"  
  
Jumin slowly nodded, not meeting V's eyes.  
  
"So then, _why?_ " V asked. "Why would you treat MC like that?"  
  
"I already told you, I don't know." Jumin snapped at him in annoyance.  
  
"What did she say at the party, about the pregnancy?" V questioned.  
  
Jumin sighed. "She said she doesn't want me to be involved. She intends to raise the child on her own."  
  
V frowned. "Are you going to let that happen?"  
  
Jumin raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you suggesting I have a choice in the matter?"  
  
"You do actually," V said, "If that baby is yours, then you have parental rights to see him or her. You could get a paternity test and take MC to court if worse comes to worse."  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary." Jumin bit out.  
  
"I agree. I think this situation would be much better handled civilly."  
  
"How do you suppose I do that, considering what's happened?" Jumin asked.  
  
"Well, an apology is a good start." V replied, reclining in his seat and crossing his arms, "and _very_ overdue I might add."  
  
Jumin met V's gaze. "You think I should try to be a father to this child?"  
  
"Well, that's up to you but... I've never known you to be a coward who runs from his responsibilities, Jumin. You've told me since we were children that you wanted a family of your own. Considering, until now, you've never shown any real interest in women, the chances of that happening looked rather grim."  
  
Jumin looked thoughtful as he considered V's words. "MC and I are not even in a relationship." He pointed out. "It is not what I had in mind."  
  
"All I know, is the Jumin Han I know would never give up on his flesh and blood. That baby growing inside of her is your son or daughter. Think about that." V stood up and grabbed his jacket, having said all he needed to. He watched Jumin sit and stare at his glass of wine in deep thought, V's words still lingering even after he left the restaurant.  
  
Jumin lost track of time as he sat there alone, drinking the last of his wine and thinking. Finally, he threw some money down on the table, stood up and left. He retrieved his phone and dialed your number.  
  
~  
  
You walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. A sigh left your lips as you collapsed on your bed, feeling much lighter than before after effectively calming down.  
  
When your phone rang from the nightstand, you slowly sat up and looked at the screen. _Jumin again?_ What did he want? You told him you didn't want anything from him. You were about to forward his call but for some unknown reason, answered instead.  
  
"Hello, Jumin." You said calmly.  
  
"MC, thank you for taking my call." You were relieved to hear that he sounded calm too.  
  
"No problem," you muttered awkwardly, "Um, what's up?"  
  
"I would like to meet up. Is that possible?" You were floored by the question.  
  
"Uh... what for?" You asked, playing with a wet strand of hair nervously.  
  
"We have a lot to discuss." He replied. You thought about it a moment and sighed.  
  
"Sure." You finally agreed.  
  
"Thank you, MC." Jumin said. You were shocked he was being so courteous suddenly.  
  
"No problem." You said.  
  
"When is a good time for you? I can come right now if you'd like."  
  
"Right now?" You squeaked, feeling anxious.  
  
"Only if that's alright." He replied.  
  
You jumped up from the bed. "Give me twenty minutes to get ready."

~~~

Jaehee scrambled through the door right when you were about to leave. You watched her curse under her breath as she kicked her high heels off. Finally, she turned to you and shook her head.  
  
"MC, tonight was a _complete_ disaster!" She sputtered. "After the fight broke out, the press was swarming us with questions. Zen, Yoosung and Seven all think Jumin went crazy and assaulted you before assaulting Zen! It was exhausting trying to calm them down without giving away any details."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jae." You muttered, "That sounds so stressful. I ruined everything. I really should have just kept my mouth shut tonight." You shook your head miserably.  
  
"MC, none of this is your fault!" She blurted as she made her way over to you with a noticeable limp. "You are a victim of this situation. The real antagonist is _Jumin Han!_ You know, he marred Zen's perfect nose? He almost broke it!"  
  
You watched rage cloud Jaehee's eyes as she ranted, then suddenly she seemed to notice you had your shoes and jacket on.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" She questioned.  
  
You smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I agreed to go talk with Jumin."  
  
Her eyes widened. "MC, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."  
  
"It's alright, Jaehee. We both had a chance to calm down. I'm not really sure what he wants to talk about but... He _is_ the father of this baby, whether I like it or not."  
  
"He was like a wild animal at the party." Jaehee told you. "Are you certain it's safe to go alone?"  
  
"I'll be fine." You assured her as you glanced at your phone. "He's here now. I gotta go."  
  
You quickly hugged your best friend and dashed for the door.  
  
"Good luck! Call me if anything happens!" She called after you.  
  
You stepped outside, finding Jumin's car easily. You approached it and smiled politely at the driver as he walked around the car to open the backseat door for you. When you carefully got into the car, you found Jumin was sitting on the other side.  
  
"Hey." You greeted awkwardly.  
  
"Hello, MC." He said. You folded your hands in your lap after fascening your seatbelt and found yourself staring at them while you waited for Mr. Kim to start the car. Once he did and the car was in motion, Jumin started.  
  
"MC, how did this happen?" He asked as if genuinely perplexed.  
  
You looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How do you _think_ it happened, Jumin?"  
  
"That's not what I meant," he said, "I thought you had taken measures to... _prevent_ such an outcome."  
  
" _What?_ Why would you think that?" You asked incredulously.  
  
"It was my understanding that most women take a pill regularly to avoid unwanted pregnancies." He explained.  
  
You let out a humorless laugh. "Well I'm sorry that I wasn't on the pill prior to losing my virginity that night."  
  
He frowned at you. "I suppose it was presumptuous of me." He admitted. "MC, are you certain... it's mine?"  
  
The thought of you being with someone else made him feel sick but it was not a possibility he could rule out just yet. He had to hear the words from your own mouth.  
  
You stared incredulously at him. "You think I jumped into bed with some other guy after losing my virginity to you?"  
  
"Of course not." He replied quickly, "but I still had to ask. Please understand."  
  
You sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jumin. I am a hundred percent certain it is your baby."  
  
He fell silent, straightening in his seat and staring ahead pensively. You watched him, trying to read the expression on his face.  
  
"Look," you started, "like I said before, I'm not going to go after your money or anything. When the baby is born, you can sign over your rights and---"  
  
"No." He abruptly cut you off.  
  
You gasped. "What?"  
  
He turned to look at you with a stern expression. "I said no." He repeated. "I will not sign my rights over."  
  
You gazed back at him in confusion. "What? Why not?"  
  
"MC, whether you like it or not, that child is mine too. It is my flesh and blood. I will not allow you to raise my child on your own. I want full responsibility and involvement if I am going to be a father."  
Whatever you had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. Your lips parted but you couldn't formulate words as tears filled your eyes. You had to look away.  
  
"MC, that is not all I wanted to say." He continued. "What happened between us... _What I did..._ "  
  
Your heart raced as you turned to face him again. He seemed to really be struggling as he spoke.  
  
"What I did to you was wrong." He finally finished. "I know it won't take it back, but I wanted to apologize. You... deserved better."  
  
You were rendered speechless as tears fell from your eyes. You quickly brought your hands to your face to wipe them away. You couldn't believe your ears. _Had you heard right? Was this a dream?_  
  
"You broke my heart." You found yourself whispering.  
  
"I know." He said, his eyes still fixed on you. Now you were certain he had a guilty expression as he watched you wipe away the last of your tears. You took a few calming breathes.  
  
"Alright..." You started shakily, "I accept your apology, Jumin."  
  
"Thank you. I know I cannot take back what I've done, but I will do everything in my power to make up for it." He placed his hand over yours and you gasped, quickly snatching your hand away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" You snapped.  
  
His eyes widened. "You said you accept my apology."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can _touch_ me!" You spat out. He visibly faltered at your sudden outburst.  
  
"MC, you are pregnant with my child." He stated calmly. "It is only proper now that we marry. I do not want my son or daughter born into a broken family." All the gratitude you had just been feeling for him faded away.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't care what's proper by _your_ definition, Jumin! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!"  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you would be happy." Jumin said.  
  
"Happy that you just proposed to me in a car when only a week ago, you refused to even answer my calls or texts?" You laughed wryly and shook your head. "Oh, yeah, I'm thrilled!"  
  
"I can see you're still bitter." He said as he looked away and straightened his tie.  
  
"Jumin, I meant it when I said I forgive you," you  started, trying to sound calm, "but that doesn't mean all is forgotten. I won't make the same mistakes. You broke my trust, and you're not asking me to marry you for the right reasons. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. I can tell somewhere in that warped mind of yours, you think you're doing the right thing... but when I marry someone, it will be because we love each other. I refuse to be with someone simply out of convenience, because we just happened to accidentally procreate."  
  
Jumin fell silent at that, slowly turning his head to stare thoughtfully out the window.  
  
"I... understand." He finally said. "I am sorry if I offended you." You let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good. If this is going to work, you can't bring that sort of thing up again. I'm really glad you want to be a part of this baby's life, Jumin." You said softly.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can." He pledged earning a smile from you.  
  
"Thank you." You whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
He ordered his driver to go around the block one more time before turning back to you.  
  
"MC, is there anything you need now?" He questioned.  
  
You shook your head. "No. Everything is fine. I'm taking the prenatal vitamins and iron supplements."  
  
He nodded as if understanding what you just said, but you both knew he didnt and you couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Would you... like to come to my next appointment?" You offered. He turned towards you and raised an inquisive eyebrow. "It's a really amazing feeling seeing the baby on the ultrasound. I think... You might really like it."  
  
"I would be honored to." He replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
" Alright. I'll let you know when it is." You told him.  
  
"MC, may I ask one more thing before I take you home?"  
  
"What is it?" You asked curiously.  
  
"If you do not wish to be married then where exactly do we stand? What is our relationship?"  
You frowned and stared down at your lap. "Well, that makes us platonic co-parents."  
  
"Platonic co-parents?" He repeated blandly, his eyebrow raised. "It is rather unconventional."  
  
You shrugged. "It's not as uncommon as you think, Jumin." You said, "I know you probably don't like the idea of people finding out you're having a baby out of the sanctity of marriage, and honestly, I'm not looking forward to people finding out either but... I'm asking you to please respect my boundaries. There's no chance of us being together in the future so don't bring it up again."  
  
The muscles in his jaw seemed to clench but he swiftly nodded in response as the car pulled up in front of your house. You flashed him a thankful smile.  
  
"I'll see you at the appointment then." You said as you opened the door and got out of his car.  
  
"MC, will you keep me updated," he asked, "If anything happens with the baby?"  
  
You smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be in touch then."  
  
"Bye, Jumin." You said before shutting the car door and starting down the walkway. You couldn't believe how drastically things shifted in only the span of a day. Then again, look at all that had happened in just two months? And it was all the result of one night. One stupid, magical, awful night that changed everything.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the comments and for following the story. A couple of you mentioned in these later chapters the plot seemed too rushed and that Jumin was a bit out if character. I have put a lot of time and thought into these chapters, but I'm going to try to revise them when I can so there may not be an update for awhile. 
> 
> I'm basing this story on my personal experience with pregnancy. There's 6 more months to go and I do have big plans for the plot ahead so if it seemed rushed then I apologise. I also haven't been playing MM so I'm considering starting Jumin's route again soon so I can get reacquainted with the characters so I can better portray them. I will try my best to work on making the story play out more naturally. Thank you all so much for your feedback! :)

You spent the remainder of the evening trying to explain away the disastrous outcome of the party to some very baffled members. You didn't want to lie, so you simply told them you and Jumin were discussing something personal and assured them you would let them in on the secret in due time.  
  
Zen, as expected, was furious and very suspicious of Jumin. He seemed to think that Jumin did something horrible to you in that room and you were merely trying to protect him by keeping quiet. Yoosung didn't like that there was yet another secret in the RFA but he reluctantly accepted it, claiming he trusted you. Seven luckily didn't press for answers at all, though he cracked a few jokes at Jumin's expense.  
  
The month seemed to fly by and Jumin would call or text almost nightly to check on you and ask about the baby. His concern was sweet, you decided. _Annoying_ , but sweet.  
  
The day of the appointment came and you had asked Jumin to pick you up promptly a half hour ahead of time to beat morning traffic. However, you found yourself huddled over the toilet heaving up that morning's breakfast with Jaehee at your side to hold your hair and rub your back soothingly.  
  
When a knock came at the door, you glanced up knowingly at Jaehee.  
  
" Well, he's punctual as always," she muttered. "You take your time, MC. I'll go see to our _guest._ "  
  
~~~  
  
  
 Jumin stood outside your door, checking his expensive watch once more before knocking again. It took a little while before Jaehee swung the door open and squared him with a wary look.  
  
"Where is MC? If she doesn't hurry we will be late." Jumin asked her, exasperation evident in his tone. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"MC is in the bathroom with morning sickness. She gets it daily. If you were there for her from the start, you would know that." she said saucily.  
  
He frowned. "She's sick? Let me see her."  
  
"Absolutely not." Jaehee said, planting her feet in the ground to block his entry.  
  
"Jaehee, _step aside_." He demanded.  
  
"You're not my boss anymore, Jumin, and you don't intimidate me. MC will come out when she is good and ready."  
  
Jumin's eyes narrowed on her. "I advise you not to stand between a man and the mother of his child." He warned lowly. "I'd like to see for myself that MC is alright."  
  
"She's been doing just fine without you so far." Jaehee retorted quickly.  
  
You suddenly appeared in the doorway beside Jaehee, your face a bit paler than usual.  
  
"I'm ready to go." You announced.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jaehee asked you. "Would you like to take some saltines or ginger ale with you for the nausea?" You smiled weakly at her offer.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine." You told her as you stepped into the hallway and walked right past Jumin. "Let's get going."  
  
He followed after you silently until you got to the car. He quickly stepped in front of you and pulled the door open. You hesitantly got into the car, eying him warily when he got in after you.  
  
"You vomit every day?" He asked suddenly after the car started. You glanced at him, still feeling a bit nauseous and nodded.  
  
"It's called  morning sickness." You muttered.  
  
"It can't be good for the baby. Are you eating enough regularly?"  
  
You rolled your eyes. "It's a perfectly normal side effect of pregnancy."  
  
"You look like you've lost weight." He pointed out, making you scowl at him.  
  
"Jumin, I can take care of myself!" You snapped at him defensively. He fell silent and you turned away in shame. You were always a little moody after being sick. The rest of the ride was quiet and tense. When you pulled up in front of the doctor's office, Jumin stepped out and held the car door open for you.  
  
He followed you inside wordlessly. You quickly approached the front desk to sign in while he took a seat in the waiting area. You noticed the receptionist gawking in his direction.  
  
"Alright... you can have a seat." She said absently, her eyes pinned on where he sat behind you.  
  
You refrained from rolling your eyes and quickly thanked her before joining him in the waiting room and taking a seat next to him.  
  
"MC," he said as soon as you sat down. "Perhaps you should consider seeing my family doctor instead of coming here."  
  
You shot him a dry look. "No thank you, Jumin. I really like Dr. Lee." you replied as you picked a magazine up from the end table and began to flip through the pages.

"I'm sure she's a descent doctor, but why settle when you can have the best doctor money can buy?" He persisted, annoyingly enough.

You shot him a dry look. "The answer is no. I like my doctor and that's that." You said sharply before returning to the magazine. "Just because something is more expensive, that doesn't make it better."

Thankfully, he didnt argue any further and you got lost in an article until your name was called. You quickly stood and approached the nurse in the doorway, Jumin following close behind.

"Welcome back." The nurse said with a warm smile.

"Thanks!" You replied, your mood lifting as she led you both to your room. She handed you the hospital gown and stepped out after checking your vitals, like the last time.

You cleared your throat when you and Jumin were alone. "Do you mind turning away while I change?"

He silently turned his back to you and you changed as quickly as possible, an irrational blush rising to your cheeks just from being naked in the same room as Jumin.

When you were done you took a seat on the bed. "Okay. You can look now."

He stiffly turned back around and sat in the seat against the wall intended for guests. You couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips as you watched Jumin look around the small hospital room. He looked out of place here in his business attire.

When the door opened and Dr. Lee stepped in, she greeted you warmly and then turned to Jumin.  
"May I ask who this is?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"This is the biological father." You quickly explained. "He wanted to sit in. I hope it's alright."

"Of course it is!" Dr. Lee beamed. "Jumin Han, correct?" She reached her hand out to him and he warily shook it.

"So, you know of me." He said in a clipped voice.

"I read the tabloids." She mused, before turning to you with a grin and wink. "I suppose we can write off those rumors."

You started to laugh but quickly stopped when you saw the agitated look on Jumin's face.

"Lighten up." You told him. "She's just teasing."

"Indeed I am." She said in amusement. "Anyway, let's get down to business. MC, anything to report to me?"

You shook your head. "Everything is fine."

"She's been vomiting every day." Jumin suddenly spoke up. "She seems to be losing weight."

You shot him with a disapproving glare. Much to your surprise, the doctor peered at you from behind her glasses like a parent would a child and clicked her tongue.

"MC, is this true?"

You stared dumbly at her. "Um... yeah. I thought... morning sickness was normal."

"Oh, it's normal." She replied, "That doesn't mean it shouldn't be addressed in severe cases. Are you eating well?"

You blushed and slumped your shoulders. "Well... I _try_ but even though I have a good appetite, I can't seem to keep any food down."

She hummed in disapproval and shook her head while she jotted something down in her binder. "That's not good, MC. I hope you take your prenatal vitamins and iron supplements daily?"

"Yes, every day." You replied.

"Good. I'll write you a prescription for something to help with your nausea." Your eyes widened.

"Wait... there's something I can take for it?!" You asked in disbelief, your eyes turning to Jumin who was looking rather smug as he reclined in his seat.

"Yes, dear." The doctor laughed. "There is something that can take the edge off, but it won't get rid of it completely. I want you to try and eat regularly from now on! It's very important to the baby's growth that you are getting enough nourishment."

"Okay, I'll try." You mumbled, feeling foolish suddenly.

"It never hurts to speak up." Dr. Lee told you with a wink. "Good thinking, dad!"

You gasped softly and blushed at the little nickname she had given Jumin, your eyes darting in his direction. He didn't seem to notice or care, his eyes fixed on you. You stuck your tongue out at him and looked away.

"Anyway, I'd like to measure your tummy. It should be quick and painless." Dr. Lee said as she set to work, rummaging through her equipment.

"Can we see the baby on the monitor after?" You questioned. She smiled apologetically at you.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. You're not due for another ultrasound for a few more weeks." Your smile fell and you tried not to look too disappointed as you nodded in understanding. What else was there to do at these appointments if not look at the baby?

"When was your last pap smear, dear?" The doctor questioned as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Your heart dropped into your stomach and your face burned crimson.

"M-maybe you should sit this one out." You told Jumin. He seemed all too compliant, standing up and excusing himself from the room.

When he was gone, Dr. Lee smirked. "MC, I had no idea I would be delivering _Jumin Han's_ baby. This is very exciting!"

You tilted your head curiously. "Are you a fan of his or something?"

"Oh, honey, I'm a fan of _all_ successful and good looking men." Her laugh was infectious and you found yourself laughing with her.

"Well don't let his good looks fool you," you warned dismally, "Jumin Han is actually a complete jerk."

She frowned as she approached you and gently pushed you back against the bed. She set to work measuring the roundness of your stomach with a tape measure and then began to press against your tummy gently.

"Dear, it may not be my place and I hope I'm not overstepping," she started cautiously as she continued her task, "but last I met with you, you told me the father wasn't involved. I wasn't kidding when I said that sort of thing is very common. I see many young ladies, even younger than you, come here all alone with no one by their side. I'm not sure what your relationship with that man is, and I'm sure you have your reasons to feel that way, but the fact that he is here with you right now speaks volumes for me."

You fell silent as you considered her words. When she was finished writing something down in her binder, she glanced up at you with a sheepish smile. "Alright, Dear, it's time for a routine pap smear, then I'd like you to head down to the lab for some bloodwork and you'll be all set."

"...bloodwork?" You squeaked.

~~~

Pap smears are an unpleasant experience for any girl, but for someone who has only had sex once, they are absolutely unbareable

. 

By the time your bloodwork was done, your bad mood had returned with a vengeance. You had to keep quiet to avoid snapping at Jumin as he walked you back to the car dotingly, as if you were a porcelain doll that might break.

You silently fumed on the way to the pharmacy, your eyes fixed out the car window.

"MC, I understand you are disappointed," Jumin said, "but this gloomy atmosphere is uncomfortable. I might prefer it if you yell at me."

Your eyes darted at him. "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? I bet at my next appointment you'll tell the doctor that I'm having vicious mood swings and she'll prescribe me something for _that_ too!"

"Are you upset because I mentioned the morning sickness?" He questioned. You huffed.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" You spat out, turning and glaring out the window again. He sighed.

"I'm not certain, but you're acting like you are." He replied, "I am sorry for overstepping. It was difficult to see you looking so weak."

"No, Jumin. It's fine." You huffed in defeat, "I honestly appreciate it. I just hate needles and I had some giant instrument shoved up my... Nevermind... I just really wanted to see the baby on the monitor again."

"I understand, MC." He said in a gentler tone than you knew he was capable of.

"I just need to cool off." You explained.

"How about I get you something to eat?" He offered. "My treat. You must be hungry by now."

You wanted to protest but your empty stomach silenced you. After picking up your prescription, Jumin brought you to a small, cozy diner. 

The energetic atgmosphere started to lift your mood some. That and you had already taken a pill for your morning sickness and you were suddenly famished. You quickly slid into a both and skimmed through the menu as Jumin took a seat across from you. 

"I'm surprised." You said without looking up at him. "This place doesn't seem like your style." 

"You seem to like it here." He remarked and you fell silent, not wanting to admit he was right again. 

"Hello there," the waitress greeted, "I'll be taking care of you today. Can I get you some drinks." 

"I'm ready to order." You announced, setting your menu down in front of you. "I'd like a chocolate shake, a cheeseburger and some french fries." 

You pretended not to notice Jumin's raised eyebrow and amused smirk. 

"Alright! Coming right up. How about you, sir?" She asked, turning to Jumin. 

"Coffee. Black." He replied blandly as he handed her his menu. She nodded dutifully and took your menu as well before dashing off. You pinned Jumin with a dry look. 

"You're just having coffee? I'm going to feel like a pig eating all this food in front of you..." You muttered sheepishly. 

"Nonsense. You are pregnant. It is only natural you eat well." 

You rolled your eyes. "Look, can we avoid saying the p-word for the remainder of this meal? I'd just rather not talk about it right now." 

"You really are quite moody." He commented thoughtfully and you shot him a dirty look. "Very well. I won't bring it up." 

You let out a sigh of relief. It became quite silent after that and it made you realize that there wasn't much to talk about with Jumin other than the fact you were pregnant. 

" Alright, fine!" You grumbled in annoyance, "We can talk about it I guess." He instantly smiled. 

You're starting to show." He said quickly as if he had been wanting to say that for a while. You blushed and brought your hand up to your round belly, looking down at it.

"Is it... noticeable?" You asked. 

"Only if one is staring at your stomach." He said. 

"You were staring at my stomach?" You asked in annoyance. 

"I couldn't help myself." He admitted with a smile that was shockingly warm. The look on his face was suddenly so gentle. 

The waitress came and set Jumin's coffee down in front of him, then your milkshake. 

"The food will be right out." She assured you before walking away again. You stared at Jumin in confusion, your doctors words replaying in your mind and suddenly you just had to ask him what brought this change on. 

"Jumin, can I ask you something?" He looked up from his coffee at you. "Why are you acting so cool about this?"

"Cool?" He questioned as if the word was foreign to him. 

"Yeah, you know," you mumbled, " At first you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you almost seem happy I'm pregnant. It's... not what I expected." 

He took a sip from the steaming mug and slowly set it down. "I suppose," he started thoughtfully, "that V helped put the situation into perspective for me." 

You jolted up as if you had been shocked, your face heating up with embarrassment. "Jumin, you told V about this?!" 

He nodded. 

"What?! How could you...!" You sputtered angrily, "Jumin, you had no right to tell him! I don't want anyone knowing!" You couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of V knowing what happened between you and Jumin. 

"I don't understand. You told Jaehee, did you not?" Jumin pointed out. 

"Yeah, but she's my best friend!" You shot back. You quickly realized the contradiction in your logic and sighed in defeat, slumping your shoulders and burrying your face in your hands. "God, he must be so disappointed in me." You muttered miserably. 

"V wouldn't judge you." Jumin assured you. You shook your head and peeked at him through your fingers. 

"How do you know?" 

"Because it was me he was disappointed in, MC. You did nothing shameful." He replied. 

"Weren't you the one who called me a seductress?" You pointed out, dropping your hands and staring him in the eye. 

He frowned at that and looked away. "I was wrong, MC. You were innocent. I was the seductress in that situation. I apologize for saying that." 

You caught back the urge to laugh at the fact Jumin called himself a seductress and merely grinned at him. "Thanks." You said softly, "So... what did V say that changed your perspective?" 

"He simply reminded me that I have always wanted a family, and that this may be my chance to have one." He replied seriously. You held his gaze for a few meaningful moments, wondering if he was just referring to the baby as is family or if he meant...

"Here's your cheeseburger and fries!" The waitress's bubbly voice startled you and you thanked her quickly after nearly jumping out of your skin. When she walked away, you started to pick at your fries. You were starving at this point, but you didn't like the idea of Jumin watching you cram a burger into your mouth. 

"When should we tell the others?" You asked after a long silence. 

"I'll leave that up to you, MC," Jumin replied, "but if you're asking my opinion, then I will say this; the sooner the better. You cannot hide this for much longer." 

You frowned and sipped your shake pensively. You weren't ready to tell the other members. You could only imagine how they will react, especially Zen. You nearly rolled your eyes at the thought. 

"MC, you should eat more before we go." Jumin suggested, breaking you from your trance. You wanted to snap at him for being so bossy but you refrained, remembering what Dr. Lee had said earlier. 

"Thank you for coming with me today." You blurted out suddenly. Jumin stared at you in mild shock. "I mean, even though nothing special happened at the appointment. I... appreciate you being there for me. I... don't think I could go through with this alone." 

Jumin's eyes softened at that and for the third time today, he genuinely smiled. "Of course, MC. I will see you through this pregnancy. I promise. I would like to take you to all your appointments if that's alright." 

You thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Sure. I guess that's alright." 

"Thank you." He replied. You got a box to go and left the diner in a much better mood.


End file.
